Trouble in paradise
by Riekie Groffen
Summary: ...


The new moon rode high in the sky this evening, from an old alley a shadow came forward.

She already knew that she wasn't supposed to be here this place this moment it was all wrong.

She tried so see who was coming her way, she squeezed her eyes just a little bit hoping it would make her easier to see who is coming her way, "Snape..?" she whispered, a tall mysterious man came walking her way.

She could feel her heart beating faster, "Snape!" she wanted to shout but she wasn't able to.

The mysterious man came closer "Bellatrix, I finally found you" a dark voice said

"Snape, why are you here?" she looked in his dark eyes for a moment but there was no expression in it, not even a little bit, "what do you want from me? " it's about your sister, Narcissa she is in trouble" Bellatrix looked at him but still he did not show any expression in his face.

"what's wrong with her? What did you do to her!" "its not me, its Lucius" Snape answered.

"Lucius? What did he do to her! Come on! Speak filthy half-blood!" she screamed.

"Lucius tried to poison her, she and Draco are at my place now you must come with me" he said with his low and dark voice,

"Fine! "She said being irritated.

They arrived at Snape's house, he was opening the door when Bellatrix pushed Severus aside and ran into the house the found Narcissa in the sitting room, "Narcissa! What happened, what did that idiot do to you this time!" "Please Bellatrix, it was my own faulth I let him down and this is what I deserve." Narcissa said without looking at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked at Draco who did not dare to look at her, "Get out!" she said to Draco.

Draco left the room and Bellatrix went to sit next to her sister, "now tell me what really happened" only the two of them in the room no one else could hear what they were talking about, "I wanted to leave I had enough of all the screaming and the way he treats me, I couldn't stand it anymore Bella," Bellatrix nodded her head she understands the way her sister felt, she knew it when your not loved by your husband she knew that from living with Rudolphus, "I packed my stuff and I wanted to leave, he said it was Draco's faulth and that he will never be proud of his son because he was just as stupid as his mother, I heard it and started screaming that I never want to see him again, he grabbed my arm and putted me on a chair he said he wanted to speak, het took the other char at the other side of the table I was facing him but did not dare to look at him straight in his eyes" Bellatrix shocked because she already knew what Lucius would do at such moment Narcissa looked down to the ground and whispered "he hit me.. in my face telling me I meant nothing for him, he said he never loved me he was screaming at me that I was useless id be better of death I wanted to get up but he pulled me back down I tried to get away but he was screaming at me and I did not dare to leave," at that moment Severus walked into the room Narcissa seemed relieved that he came in he gave Narcissa something to drink and something to eat.

"I hope i did not interrupt you in your story?" he said with a dark voice "Thank you Severus, don't worry we were finished" Bellatrix looked up to see Severus face, why did Narcissa come here she wondered. Snape noticed Bellatrix was looking at him but did not look back at her he was concentrated at Narcissa, Bellatrix mind came up with a million thoughts what was going on here? Why did Narcissa come to Severus Snape and not to her? And how was Snape able to find her that night in the alley, and what was going on with Lucius, so many things she was not able to find an ansfer on, for a moment she thought Lucius would be mad about Narcissa being with Snape, but she banished that thought from her mind Rubbish she thought, she stood up and when to the door of the room and stood in the opening of the door she turned and looked at Severus and Narcissa, Severus was looking at Narcissa while Narcissa still was trying to stop her tears, Bellatrix wanted to leave them alone Narcissa would say it to her if something was going on, right?

Narcissa looked at the door, "Bella…" she whispered when Bellatrix left the house

Once outside Bellatrix wanted to scream away all her anger, she wanted to destroy everything that was possible. She never trusted Severus but right now she had no other choice Narcissa just couldn't go back to Lucius, she leaned against an old wall sank to her legs and sat on the ground for a moment she seemed to fall asleep when a hard noise woke her and brought het back to reality. It was Lucius he was knocking on the door Bellatrix did not know what to do.

"hello there Lucius," she whispered to him she got up and went to the door standing next to Lucius "why are you here at such a weird time?" she said a little irritated "None of your business, now step aside!" he said with a cold voice "I could ask the same thing to you," he said while looking her straight in her eyes, for a moment Bellatrix was afraid something bad was about to happen he came here for Narcissa that's for sure but why would he come here to seek for her? Yet no one opened the door Lucius knocked again on the door this time even harder he seemed to get irritated standing in front of a closed door.

At that moment Bellatrix was not sure of what to do, she didn't want to bring her sister in trouble she decided to walk away and wait in an alley, she turned her back to Lucius and walked she went into the alley and watched from behind a wall to see if something would happen she waited for someone to open the door and see how Lucius would react,

"Severus! Open the door!" he screamed Severus heard Lucius but he couldn't open the door while Narcissa still was inside Lucius would look around the house and would have definitely found her then they both would be in great trouble.

Narcissa got scared by the screaming of Lucius and walked to the door her arm reached out to open the door her hand was already holding the door handle and at that moment

"Narcissa, what are you doing?" she felt Severus standing behind her and shocked

"I.. I don't know Severus" Severus took her arm and leaded her back to the couch "here sit down" he said Lucius got sick of waiting he knocked on the door once but still no ansfer he turned around and he saw a shadow in the alley "hm" he almost seemed to growl and walked away. Bellatrix ran to the door when she noticed he really was gone and opened the door

She went inside and went to the sitting room she walked into the room and at that moment Narcissa and Severus both got shocked "did I miss something?" she asked "no Bella nothing much special." Narcissa answered.

"I should be going he might be wondering where I am, we have to go back where's Draco?"

Narcissa walked around the room Both Severus and Bellatrix knew it wasn't safe for her to return "shall I come with you?" Bellatrix asked "no.. ill be fine thank you" she answered while she walked out and closed the door.

"so Snape, now I want you to tell me what really is going on!" she said while she walked to him "Nothing." Severus said with a cold voice he looked Bellatrix straight in her eyes

"Don't you dare to lie to me! Why did she come here, why did she hide here! Well go on tell me!" Bellatrix screamed at him they were standing only centimetres away from each other Bellatrix had to look up to look Severus straight in his face Severus looked down "there is nothing going on," he said with his dark voice he brought his hand to het face and stroked her cheek "Bella.." he whispered to her "get away form me! Tell me the truth Snape" she screamed and fell to the ground she pulled out her wand and pointed it to Severus

"now will you tell me the truth?" she smiled as she saw a small expression on his face he knew Bellatrix was not afraid to use her wand or even worse kill him,

"Fine" he said with his low and dark voice "but only if.. you put your wand away"

"oh no Severus, your are not going to win from me this time!" Bellatrix said with a highly irritated voice "Have it your way Bella.."

Severus took out his want and almost at the same moment they casted a crucio spell at each other Severus who was a few seconds faster then Bellatrix saw her moving on the ground she was in great pain and he almost seemed to enjoy it. It almost looked like he was entertained by it "Stop Severus! please stop!" she screamed with her last power Severus stopped the spell and just stared at Bellatrix for a while Bellatrix was trying to get herself together,

"I hate you Severus! Filthy half blood! I warn you, you better keep away from my sister!"

She screamed at him she was trying to get herself up but fell back to the ground

"You're really pathetic, get out Bella!" Severus almost seemed mad at her and Bellatrix pulled herself up and left the house she still wasn't able to stand on her own legs, she went outside and sat down at an old wall trying to get herself together from the spell Severus casted on her.

Severus was looking at het from the window and wishpered

"you left me no choice Bella.. if you'd only listen to me for once.." and walked back into the room.

Oops: looks like i screwed up Please do leave comments and tips so i can use them on the next chapter,

Thank you


End file.
